1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a biomimetic compound eye optical sensor, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insects are among organisms that exist in the natural world that have compound eyes. A compound eye includes many ommatidiums. In other words, each ommatidium is a unit configuring a compound eye. As such, since the insect's eye is a compound eye including many ommatidiums, the insect has a wider viewing angle than other mammals.
In general, biomimetics is a technology of developing an abiotic system by imitating the systems of organisms. Recently, studies into a technology of developing optical systems by imitating the organism's eyes have been actively going on.
In particular, recently, demands for micro imaging systems are increasing, though there is a limitation in miniaturizing existing optical systems. In order to meet the demands, an imaging system that imitates the insect's compound eye has come into the spotlight.
Since the insect's compound eye has a wide viewing angle, as mentioned above, and can accurately sense objects moving quickly, studies into developing an optical sensor that can sense the locations, movements and distances of objects using the insect's compound eye structure are also actively underway.